


Excuses, Excuses, Excuses

by alwaysyourqueen



Series: Avery's Commonwealth Adventures [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fake Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Piper have a hard time getting into Diamond City, which is a terrible premise for this prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses, Excuses

Avery liked Piper plenty. They flirted time to time, they enjoyed traveling together, chatted for hours as they crossed the Commonwealth. Diamond City was just always a hard place to revisit because of Piper's reputation. And because they risked being thrown out by McDonough's goons every time they walked through the now-open gates.

Today was particularly harsh, as they were descending into the main square of the city and McDonough was actually there, in the lower city for once. Avery always went first when they saw…issues like this. And the mayor most definitely counted as an issue, for Avery and for many of her close friends. Including Piper.

"Mayor McDonough, I just spent two days hunting Deathclaws, so I'd like to conduct my business and return to my house." Avery was in no mood for any sort of crap from this man today. Not today.

Piper put a hand on Avery's shoulder as if to dissuade her, which just showed that she was tired as well rather than conflict-seeking like normal. "Miss Wright, I'm afraid that because of your slander against my office and my city in your paper I will respectfully ask you to leave. If not, you will be removed. You have no stake in our city while your sister legally owns your property."

Avery almost scoffed. Nat, "legally" owning Piper's building? But maybe there was a reason it happened.

"I do have a stake. I share my home with my wonderful girlfriend." She swung around Avery's shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek. "We paid for Home Plate and everything. You wouldn't tear us apart, would you?" Her voice was overdramatic, though McDonough probably couldn't tell the difference.

Avery started to play along, despite not liking this way of getting out of Piper's infamy in Diamond City. "Sweetie, you taking your sister out to noodles while I go unload our scrap?"

Piper nodded and smiled a grossly sweet smile. "See you on the Plate," she trailed off, stepping the few feet to Publick Occurrences and getting inside.

Mayor McDonough went real close to Avery, narrowing eyes and looking at her. "Keep your little lady friend out of trouble. Or you're both going to share the award of most time in personal cell." His voice was seething with pure irritation. The way the two of them acted obviously threw him off guard, and he didn't want to cause more of a scene with the famous vault dweller.

Glad to be avoiding him, she answered, "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Mayor. Enjoy your evening."

Quick footsteps carried her the rest of the way through the stands of Diamond City to Home Plate. It wasn't really a home. More of a safe house. For synths, for friends, for her.

It was an hour before Piper came in, with an empty bowl of noodles and a pair of used chopsticks siting in them. "Look, Blue, sorry for putting you on the spot. I know we haven't…well…we're not more…not that…really…so…"

"It's fine, Piper. You are important to me. What's a little romance in the mix?"

"I - uh - well -"

Avery just laughed. Piper's stunned reactions never failed to be amusing. "We can just forget about it, right? All we have to do is convince McDonough you're staying with me based on personal terms for personal reasons so he won't attempt to intrude."

"Thanks a lot, Blue."

"Naturally."

Avery's back was turned on Piper - she was glad the blushing between the freckles wouldn't reveal her feelings about the matter to the reporter. The one kiss had her hurt like she was suffering withdrawal. If only she knew the mutual blushing and mutual craving for that contact.

"Get rest. We're headed to Sanctuary in the morning."

"Night."


End file.
